Flowing Through Your Veins
by Ilsa13
Summary: A couple of Reylo pieces written on the following premise: Rey and Kylo Ren end up stranded together on an arctic planet for unknown reasons to them.
1. A step away from death

**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is not intended, in any way, for profit or any other sort of remuneration. All creative rights of the characters and the world of Star Wars belong to Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or The Walt Disney Company.

 **A STEP AWAY FROM DEATH**

"C'mon, Kylo Ren, let go of me! Let me go!" Rey yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice echoing in the vastness beyond. She was hanging at the edge of a precipice like a pendulum, the man dressed in dark clothes her only link to solid ground. Their hands were holding at each other's arms strongly, exerting painful pressure on their skins. The cold wind howled, making her swing, pushing the hood of her white jacket backwards and messing with the stranded flocks of her hair.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kylo Ren mumbled with effort between his teeth, his knees buried in the stirred snow. Rey wasn't exactly a heavy person, but the angle at which he was holding her was killing his already damaged shoulder.

"That's all you've wanted to do ever since we met! Kill me now that you have the chance!" Rey roared with ire looking him in the eye. He had taken off his mask just minutes earlier, as they argued, when she had accused him of hiding behind it. It now lay lost somewhere in the snow behind them. "Do it!"

Ren returned her obfuscated and incensed stare and did the one thing she wasn't expecting from him: release the hold on her by opening his hand a little.

A look of alarm bathed her features as she slid further down towards the opaque bottom that neither of them could discern. A batch of snow fell like tree leaves to the abyss. She grabbed his arm stronger, her breathing coming out fast in white clouds in the freezing sunset.

That just proved to him what he suspected all along despite her bravado. "You don't want to die!" he mocked her with a sneer.

Bothered to not end after days of putting up with his erratic behavior, Rey decided to put everything on the line. Just like she did when they fought with their lightsabers on Starkiller Base, when sparkly red and blue crisscrossed inches away from their faces, she absorbed his energy to refocus her own, closing her eyes to concentrate on her inner momentum. When she opened them again a ray of determination and calmness filled her acute gaze.

"I'm ready to die, Kylo" she said loud enough for him to hear her through the cutting wind, looking at his intense dark eyes. He was starting to hate her calling him by that name over and over again, which made him realize how much she had affected him in the time they had been stranded together. "I have no fear, you hear me, I have no fear!" and to show him she opened her hand completely to drop with her back to the emptiness. She felt weightless for an instant, as if she had won the battle against gravity.

Ren growled like a furious animal and caught her small wrist in time, angered to a point deep down he thought he couldn't reach. "Stop this nonsense, Rey! It would be a pointless death!"

"Not to you, Dark Lord, not to you!" She looked down, seeing the infinite blackness that awaited her.

"Don't push me!" he threatened, tightening his grip on her.

"Good bye, Ben," she said in a more meaningful tone of voice before giving a hard shake to be free.

Neither of them would later know who really let go of who, if Kylo had released her for a second too long to scare her again and follow on his threat or if Rey had been the one to break the contact with her brusque move. For several excruciating seconds, Rey was already dead in a pool of blood and Kylo Ren alone at the top of a mountain. Their eyes glued to each other as time and space separated them as she fell. But then something happened, stopping everything else around them: Kylo Ren wielded the Force to sustain Rey in midair.

His draped arm and gloved hand trembled as he tried to keep her alive. The effort it took him to do so contorted his face in tense lines, sweat beads falling down his temples. It was one thing to levitate objects and persons when in control of the situation. Another totally different when tired, cold, injured and with a force-sensitive individual rejecting you back.

It all happened very fast, in just a few seconds. Rey exerted all the power she had to fight him off and make him release her, the Force pulsing strongly in waves to avoid him. The fact that Death's fingertips were already tickling her on the back was beyond her. That confrontation, that battle of wills had been boiling up for days. It had turned into a personal matter with him and she was willing to give her life for it, if only to prove him wrong. It didn't matter that she was relaying on a hunch, on pure instinct. There was too much at stake. She smiled evilly when she felt herself falling, getting free of his force-grasp.

"You damn scavenger!" he spitted and then he yelled, much like his victims did when he used the dark side Force with them. A flash of the Resistance's best pilot agonizing face came his to mind, of when he searched his head to find the BB droid that held the map to Luke Skywalker's location.

Against her will, Rey felt the weightlessness overcome her as her body was sucked upwards towards the grey cloudy sky. Resisting was fruitless. Before she had time to register it, she was at Kylo Ren's level above ground. He pulled roughly with his hand, maneuvering the Force at his will, his struggled cry dying in his throat. Rey hit his crouched body like a cement bag, throwing him down on the snow.

They both breathed exhausted, unable to move, she on top of him, the wind still whipping their hair to their faces. Kylo Ren felt a mixture of pain, irritation and relief. The thought of losing her had carved an empty and distressing hole inside his chest and at the same time he just wanted to push her off the precipice to end the things she was making him feel.

After a minute, Rey stood up with difficulty, her body hurting due to the extreme exertion. She barely could put one foot in front of the other, but obliged herself to get away from him. She missed how Kylo Ren slowly stretched his arm to hold her against him, failing miserably. Rey was still extremely mad with him, with what had happened, which didn't make any sense, for she had won. At the end of the day he didn't want to kill her, couldn't do it, and that must have consoled her. She raised her head to face the looming mountain above them and saw the wall of snow they both had blocked with the Force before it ate them alive as they run away from it. The two of them could have died that day, but destiny hadn't seemed prepared to claim their lives just yet.

She caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye, Kylo Ren trying to sit up. They gazes met and held each other's for a moment. The scar on his face, the one she gave him, shimmered in an intense purple color due to the cold.

"You're weak," she told him, meaning how he hadn't been able to let her die. But nothing farthest from the truth. Inside, she was in awe of what he had done, amazed of all his power. As she walked to look for a way out of there before night set, she thought about how she wouldn't have been able to save him had their roles been reversed, not with him opposing her with all his might the way she had done. The easy thing would have been to let go of her hand, as she had asked him —ordered him—, to get rid of her for once and for all. Instead he had fought against gravity, nature and her own Force to bring her back to his side. She looked over her shoulder at him, seeing how he had gotten on his feet. The tug she felt in her chest, despite the angriness corroding her veins, made her feel the weakest of the two. She wondered if their dynamic would change from now on, and above all, if they would make it alive out of that damn planet.


	2. Physical implosion

**PHYSICAL IMPLOSION**

Rey opened her eyes with an urgency to relieve nature's call, but instead of standing up right away, she recalled with a forgotten delight where she was and remained lying. Her nose was burrowed in the warmth of the black cloth in front of her and her head was pillowed on a strong arm. She inhaled deeply, intoxicating herself with his singular aroma, hearing his constant and peaceful breathing. He was there, _her_ Ben, she realized with exhilaration. It had been such a long time since the last time they had been together that for moment she dreaded it was just another one of her unrealized dreams.

Without really wanting to move, but obliged by her body's needs, she carefully put aside the heavy arm embracing her by the waist. She was met with resistance, the holder, still asleep, not ready to release her. She tried again, slowly, hoping not to disturb him. It was to no avail, for the man at her side woke up with a confused expression, not understanding why she was trying to get away from him.

"Sorry. I need to use the bathroom," she explained quietly.

He nodded once, comprehension flooding him, and laid stretching on his back, his hands scrubbing his face.

Rey returned to the bed a few minutes later, finding him asleep again. Trying to simulate a feline, she silently got on her knees on the mattress and reached for the glass of water resting on his nightstand. Ben opened his eyes slowly when he sensed her figure hovering over him, despite not touching him in any way, fixing his gaze on her torso, her bosom getting his attention. He took her move as a sensual provocation and remained ready to act on it whenever she gave him a chance. Oblivious to his intense stare, Rey drank from the glass and returned it to its place. His eyes raked over her, feeling a combination of nostalgia, for past times, elation, just for the fact of being in her presence again, and a never ending want that usually drove him crazy.

Pleasantly surprised, Rey felt a small wave of his thoughts and turned to look at him. She could tell he welcomed her reading him again. Their Force-bond was rusty. They weren't able to pick on each other's feelings and lines of thoughts as they used to, as if the extended physical separation had eroded the mental one. She wondered if their connection would ever be as it has once been, wholehearted and profound.

She laid on her back next to him, not taking her eyes away from his. He followed her like a magnet, getting on his side and resting his upper body on an elbow. His dark eyes continued to bore into hers with no other intention than to admire her and guess where they stood. Rey wanted to touch him, to caress his face and thread her fingers into his charcoal hair, but restrained herself, not wanting to be the first to cross that line. Ben sensed her wishes and the imperceptible start of a smile graced the corners of his mouth. The way he was looking at her changed gradually into something more intimate and lustful. Her heartbeat noticed the difference for it started to thump wildly in her chest. He lowered his head until his lips almost brushed hers and Rey exhaled with anticipation, eager to feel him in any way he offered. Her expectations were turned upside down when he distanced himself and instead followed a route around her cheek and then her neck. His hot breaths left a path of roses in its wake, searing her skin with nothing else than his proximity. She opened her mind and searched for his.

 _Ben_.

He raised his head ignoring how much her eyes wanted to meet his. With his free hand he caressed at just inches away from her figure, starting on her face. His fingers fell delicately and slowly over her forehead and nose, and later her lips and chin, but never brushing her skin. Rey felt herself salivating and realized how much she had missed being with him. He was not touching her, but he was making her feel everything.

 _Ben_ , she called him again, softer this time.

His opened hand kept ploughing through her body, undulating over her collarbone and breasts, going further to her stomach and belly, and all the time at a very paused pace, enjoying the journey. He was totally aware of her physical reactions, of the way her breathing picked up rhythm, how her tongue wetted her upper lip, how her searing gaze pinned his profile, or how the skin under his hand tensed and moved slightly upwards begging for his touch. He felt as if he was pulling from a cord that got tighter and tighter the longer he kept invisibly petting her.

 _Ben!_ he heard inside his head, a moan this time.

He relished the sensation of hearing her Force-bond voice resonate in his head after so much time, specially the way his name became more and more undone every time she pronounced it mentally.

Rey squeezed her legs together when his hand soared over her most intimate body part, her teeth biting her lower lip, his fingers seeming to bear a sun's lethal heat in them. _Ben?_ , she tried once more, dying to hear his beautiful low key voice, to feel the unmistakable magic that made their bond so special. Her hands trembled by the effort it took her to keep them down. He wasn't using Force tricks or anything of the sort to seduce her, as it had been the case in the past; he was just being himself, the man, not the force-sensitive individual that happened to have a particular link to her.

 _Ben, can you hear me?_ There was a trace of concern in her words. She was getting anxious, worried by his silence. What if the Force-bond didn't work properly anymore? What if she couldn't really communicate with him the way they used to? The idea of not being able to hear his voice inside her head never again sunk a heavy rock in her stomach. Or worse, what if Ben wasn't interest in _talking_ to her anymore? She doubted that was the case, seeing the current turn of events, but just the slight chance that it may be true made her sober up a little from his tantalizing game.

Ben could feel all of her emotions pouring from her like a turbulent tide, he the shore on which she arrived. The tide was getting higher the stronger she sensed her feelings. Joy, desire, unease, insecurity. He smiled internally, touched by her confusion and longing.

 _Ben?!_ It sounded almost like a plea mixed with lustfulness. She moved restlessly at his side, still intent of looking into his eyes.

Despite her body being sexually heightened, it was unbearable, Rey thought, to think he couldn't hear her anymore. She was going to ask him directly, out loud, to end the agony of not knowing.

 _I can hear you just fine_ , she finally heard in his grave tone of voice.

Rey stilled for a moment, trying to assess if she had imagined it. She lasered his face, hoping to find there any indication that he had indeed _spoken_ to her. After several seconds she did, the hint of a smile on his lips.

He had been holding back, she realized. Rey exhaled the air she had been containing in her lungs and then growled loudly, grabbing his face between her hands and crushing her mouth to his.

 _Don't ever do that to me again!_ she boomed inside his head as she hungrily kissed him, quickly introducing her tongue to find his and make love to it. _You hear me?!_ she roared.

Ben groaned into the kiss, highly aroused by her feral reaction, his hand finally falling on her waist, squeezing her there. _Yes, I hear you_ , he answered feeling her hands sneaking around him and pulling so that he lay on top of her. She spread her legs wider and he instinctively nestled his hardened crotch against her, savoring the moan that born on her throat to die seconds later on his lips.

The feelings coursing through him like racing fire reminded Ben what he had been missing. He moaned unconsciously when he felt her fingers kneading through his hair and neck. It wasn't just physical, but mental as well, the comfort and the closeness of their bond spreading over him like a restorative balsam.

There was no end to their deep and wet kissing, each of them slanting their heads to find a better and more fulfilling angle, their pleasure permeating through the Force. Slowly but surely, each of them was being more and more aware of the other's sensations and ecstasy, which made their bodies tingle and shake in anticipation of what them both hoped was to come.

"Undo my hair," Rey whispered against his lips raising her head to give him access. Ben obliged, his fingers quickly disentangling the single bun she was wearing. His fingers pulled from her dark honey colored hair once it was free, exposing her neck. He bit and nuzzled it sloppily, entranced by her feminine scent.

It wasn't long before Ben started to ground himself in a repetitive and sensual motion against her core, holding his weight on his forearms. In answer, Rey bended her knees and opened her legs more, wanting to feel him all the way. His intense eyes examined her face ravenous, not wanting to miss anything, not the way her mouth opened when he hit the right spot, or the way her brilliant eyes mirrored his in passion and desire.

 _I've missed this, for heavens, I've missed this!_ she voiced breathless in their minds, not really directing the words at him specifically, but letting him hear how she was feeling. Ben rejoiced. To know he was still able to elicit all of that in her, despite their current circumstances, sent a thrill through his spine that empowered and drove with more vigor the moves of his hips.

Rey held him close, her hands on his back, feeling his worked muscles over the shirt, her nails digging when the wave of sensations was too much to bear without responding physically. Eventually, her hands sneaked down his body until they grabbed his bottom with yearning, pushing him against her, as if she wanted to swallow him whole inside of her. Ben snorted, absorbing thirstily the thoughts and images that she was projecting, memories of the past, of them naked together, soaring carnally and spiritually, as if they had only been created for sex alone, for the purpose of crushing each other through physical and intangible pleasure.

A vivid memory of her having a strong and lasting orgasm flashed through their minds as Rey remembered it, sharing it with him, flooding every corner of their brains. Recalling it brought back what she felt and how she had felt it back then. Ben saw himself through her eyes, as she had seen him that day, with hooded eyes and tousled hair and tangled in bed together under the sheets. Ben hissed, feeling himself get harder if possible. She wanted him deep inside of her, like he had been that time, eclipsing everything except for them, making her fade out of reality to just become pure and vibrant energy with him. A proud half smile showed on his mouth as he bit the skin of her jaw and then went down to capture her gasps and moans.

 _Fuck, Rey, yes! I also want to be inside of you, to consume myself with you_ , he told her through their bond frantically. "But... I'm here, my _Star_ , I'm here," he murmured against her lips when he backed a little to look at her, meaning that he didn't want her to recall anything from the past but to live the present with him, in flesh and bone.

He slowed the rocking of his hips to a more languorous pace. Rey opened her eyes, heavy lidded by arousal. Her hands went up to cup his face between them, caressing his jaw dearly.

"You made me feel such incredible things, Ben," she voiced hoarsely, with a raw honesty and a felt longing to bring back all those fond memories that it touched Ben's heart deeply. "Things that to this day no other man has."

There. He finally had the answer to the question he had been asking himself since their connection broke. He still was _the one_. The one she wanted, the one she craved. _'If only for the sex'_ , he thought dryly, hiding it from her easily. That just went to tell how much things had changed, how much they had lost from one another. Had their bond been as it had been at its peak, Rey would have noticed his thought and he wouldn't have been able to conceal it from her, such was the trust and comfort they felt around one another back in time.

Rey's fingers climbed from his cheeks to his ears, and pulled downward so she could kiss him. If was a gesture she had done in the past, tenderly and playfully, and although he had never liked his ears getting attention, he allowed her, because she was… she was _the one_ as well.

"I still can make you feel them," he murmured over her lips, connecting his eyes with hers. She bucked her hips when one of his hands found her breast and fondled the nipple over the garment.

"I know," she whispered in return. She raised her head slightly from the pillow to capture and bite his lower lip strongly between her teeth, gaining a groan from him. She smiled, satisfied. A lot of doubts and reservations had accompanied her during her trip to arrive there. Uncertainty had fueled her nerves, unaware of what she would find, of how Ben would react at seeing her. But now she was happy. It had been worth it, regardless of what the future had in store for them. _Make me_ , she told him as she licked the damaged lip. _Make me feel them again, 'Kylo'_ , she asked calling him by his other name.

Ben separated, holding himself again over his forearms above her. _'Is she testing me?'_ he thought. He looked at her questioningly as he slowly started to ground his hips again against her, obliging, his black hair falling around his face. In other circumstances, she calling him _Kylo_ would have set his veins on fire. But now it made him be cautious. The use of his other name inferred what he already suspected, that she was there mainly for a physical reason and little else.

"Don't look at me like that, not now," Rey complained while she accommodated herself better under him. She was aware that she had shaken him up a bit, but didn't feel guilty for having done so.

He pushed with force, as if to nail her to the bed and lowered his head to speak into her ear. "I'll fucking look at you however the hell I want, understood?" he said gravely before catching her earlobe between his teeth.

Rey's high-pitched moan was additional confirmation of what she really wanted and she didn't hide it. Her slender legs circled around his hips and one of her hands fisted in his shirt at the level of his collarbone, pulling from it. "Yes, Kylo, understood," she accepted gladly, panting, immersed in the intoxicating sensation of desire. She had missed his dominance in bed, the implied threats she knew she could overturn if she so wanted, how small he made her feel with that enormous body of his that covered her entirely.

Ben continued with what he felt was a farce. He did it principally for two reasons: one, because he still worshipped her no matter what had happened in the past, and two, and related to the previous one, because his body demanded that he gave her release even if it was at his own cost.

They both fell quickly into the pace Ben set, where he repeatedly buried himself between her legs with energy, making Rey gasp and put her head back against the pillow. One of her arms, around his neck, kept him close while the other hand's fingers, hidden in his hair, pulled and caressed equally depending of if he retreated or came back up to burn her with his heat.

Despite both of them still being dressed, the sensations felt as if they weren't. Ben tended to her breasts with his hands more roughly this time, watching her expression like a falcon, famished for all the sexual nuances she was showing him.

He grunted when she pulled his head down.

 _Kiss me!_ she demanded through their bond squeezing her legs around him.

"No," he growled with a grimace when she scratched his scalp with her nails. His body, as if spurred by her aggressiveness, mounted her harder, wanting to subdue her. He rocked his hips a certain way, knowing what he wanted to accomplish.

 _There!_ She exclaimed wantonly when he hit a very sensitive spot. "There, Kylo, there," she encouraged verbally, the words rolling off of her mouth heavily. "Please keep going," she begged wetting her lips.

Ben did for a couple of thrusts, but then he slowed down.

"No, Kylo, no, don't stop," Rey whined, her hips going up on their own accord, searching for the magical touches involuntarily. She was shaking underneath him, needy and disheveled.

Ben pushed aside a sticky lock of brown hair from her forehead. "Is this what you came for?" In spite of the tenderness of the gesture his tone of voice was deadly.

"What-?" Rey's brain was clouded by passion and excitement and it took her a moment to focus on what he was saying.

"Answer me," he ordered, trusting once to not lose his sexual leverage over her. He saw her clench her eyes shut by the pleasure it brought her. "You are here so that I fuck you, right?"

It irritated Rey the way he said it, but she understood. She understood that he was hurt, as so was she. " _You_ are," she replied loud enough, frowning. There was accusation in her words. "Look at you… I can feel how hard you are." She pressed herself against him again and laughed half moaning. " _You_ want to fuck me so badly."

It was after he heard her laugh that he decided he didn't want to listen to her anymore. He started to move his hips again, at a very powerful and fast rhythm, knowing he had the upper hand. Rey wriggled instantly with want under him. She let him do, happy to feel the incredible sensations again. Her coherence faded quickly, but she kept talking between gasps, looking at his face as he consumed her.

"What is it... that you want... Ben?" she asked between pants, her eyes glazed. _My heart-?_ she continued in his mind. But then it was too late and she came like a hurricane, her climax sweeping everything with an overwhelming intensity and strength that left her completely boneless afterwards.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw him breathing hard and staring at her with lust and a possessiveness reminiscent of the past, his release still unmet. She stroked his cheek with the thumb of one hand. "You need to earn it back if that's what you're after," she said, her scattered thoughts finding rationality gradually after her orgasm. "My heart, I mean," she added to clarify.

"You need to earn back mine as well," he muttered boldly, reminding her that she had also been at fault when everything collapsed. He used to shy away from speaking about his feelings, but not anymore.

"Alright, we're even," Rey voiced in order to be diplomatic. She didn't completely agree with his statement, and in a different scenario she would have answered back. But she didn't want to fight with him, not when they could be doing _more_ interesting things. "And if that's so, why all the fuss?" Her hands went to the hem of his shirt and started to take it off of him, revealing his well worked and pale torso.

"You know why," he said while the shirt went through his head. He shook his hair to move it aside from his face once the piece of clothing was off.

Rey grinned. Because he wanted a lot more, and he wanted it now. "Impatient as ever," she said holding her arms up, signaling what he needed to do next. Ben took her shirt off as well. "Isn't this enough? You've already had me." And in a way Rey was sure nobody else could achieve.

"Technically no." He rubbed his pelvis against her as a remainder.

Rey snorted and pushed him on the chest to create space. "We're on it."

Ben took the hint and sat on his knees, his pants hugely tenting at his crotch. He watched as Rey also sat, her long dark walnut colored hair falling around her shoulders, and took her brassiere away. His pupils dilated when her breasts appeared, smooth and full. Unable to resist, he latched onto one already erect nipple with his mouth, one big hand cupping the breast with devotion and the other pressing her towards him at her back. Rey gasped and then threaded her fingers in his hair, fondly caressing him, knowing he was desperately in need of her affection.

"Come with me, Rey," Ben breathed when he changed to the other breast to give it the same attentions as the other one. He knew it was an absurd request that would go nowhere, but asked just the same so that she knew how much he wanted to recover what they once had.

He didn't see Rey smile sadly. "You know I can't, and even if I could, I wouldn't go." That made his partner stop in his ministrations and look up at her, his lips swollen. "We need to give ourselves time." She took advantage of the break to take off her pants and damp underwear. "Take what's happened today in and see how it goes from now on." Ben understood it was a mechanism to guard her feelings until and if they saw each other again. When she was entirely naked, she got on her knees and invaded his personal space between his already opened thighs, gluing her whole curvilinear figure to his. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

His large hands petted the skin at his disposal, from her shoulders and neck, her dorsal spine, to her bottom cheeks and the back of her thighs. "Seems like you've already made all the decisions, my bossy-," he stopped himself in mid sentence when he realized what he was going to say, feeling silly for it. The false sense of connection and closeness was playing tricks on him. She wasn't anything his anymore.

Rey noticed his abrupt withdrawal. "It's okay, Ben," she said still caressing his head.

"It's not. You're not mine anymore." He met her eyes not hiding how that pained him.

"I'm yours now..." _If you want me,_ she finished through the Force.

He kissed her deeply, taking her by surprise. _How can I not want you, Rey?_

She returned his kiss thankful for his sincerity and glad that there was something, something that hadn't been broken, over which to build again. It made her want to please him and to erase the affliction he could be feeling, whether mental or physical.

"Remember what I told you when we were together?" She felt how the way she had phrased it stung him more that relieved him and hoped to repair it with her next words. "What is it that you have that no one else does? Tell me."

Ben knew where she was getting at. She always highlighted that _that_ should be solid reassurance of how she felt about him, about them. That he would always have a special place inside her no matter what transpired between them.

"Tell me," she insisted, kissing him again and again.

 _The bond. I have this bond with you_ , he acknowledged, enjoying the seductive way in which her tongue moved inside his mouth, despite the grimness of the topic. It wasn't enough. The bond couldn't undo what was already done, couldn't make Rey accompany him, couldn't make her stay by his side every single day. He probably took it for granted, the two-way bridge between their minds, because he had never had to live without the Force, didn't know what it was to live without that telepathic connection. What did it matter? At the end of the day, even though it was comforting to have it, the bond was only a patch, that broke at their own will when they hurt each other and that didn't allow them to touch, smell, savor, hear or see each other, only offering vague illusions as default. It wasn't a replacement to physical presence, it would never be, and that was why, in retrospective, the bond wasn't a consolation for him, regardless of how Rey wanted him to see it.

"Yes, you do. A _very special_ bond. Only you." She touched her forehead to his, sensing fleetingly the bittersweet feelings he was musing about their unique link. _It's more than what nobody else has. A path into my mind. Remember that._

Rey leaned back enough for her to sit on her heels and her hand to reach into his pants while the other swiped his pectorals and hard abdomen, arousing the skin she trailed there. She kissed him when her fingers wrapped around his thick and blazing cock, unable to cover it fully due to its size. Ben moaned into the kiss when he felt her holding him, trembling like a leaf on a windy day, about to fall from the tree at the smallest sign of a gale.

"Kriff, I've missed my-" Rey cut herself the same way he did, realizing she had made the same mistake, acting as if they were still in the past. However, she didn't let it affect her and finished what she was going to say. "- _my_ favorite weapon." She stroked once the engorged length, and the sensation was so pleasurable, so exquisite, that Ben retrieved her hands immediately, lest he came before he could be inside of her.

"How much time do we have?" she asked looking in the direction of the nightstand, where the electronic alarm clock stood. Its frontal face was turned away from them and she couldn't see what time it was.

"I'll make sure it's enough," Ben replied fast, eager to continue, dropping her hands. As overstimulated as he was, he wasn't going to last long, but he needed to, if he was to leave any remarkable impression on her. "Turn around, on your four," he ordered, driven on having Rey before he left.

A wary look came onto her face, and not because they hadn't tried that position before. Now he was the one _really_ testing her. "I don't think it's a good idea…" she started, insecure about his intentions, her heartbeat pumping frantically in her chest. "Why-...? I don't even know how you dare to ask me that. I feel like slapping you"

Ben's stare sharpened on her. _I thought you wanted me to be Kylo, and Kylo wants to take you on your hands and knees. So does Ben._ He waited, aware that he was risking not having anything. He was sure she had heard him through the _mystical_ bond, because she had dropped her eyes to the mattress. After some time of her remaining quiet, he spoke again. "What? You can play with me, provoke me, but I can't do the same with you? It's not fair."

Rey started to turn around. _It's not the same_ , she told him as she faced the headboard of the bed to place herself into the position he had requested. _I'm not insensitive and cruel when I tease you, but you are. Kylo was neither of those things except at the beginning, so don't use him as a shield for your true objective._

"And what is my true objective?" Ben inquired as he pulled his pants and undergarment down and crawled on top of her. One arm, placed next to her thin one, held him above her while the other enclosed her waist.

 _You know what I'm going to see when you-_ , she couldn't finish, nervous and somewhat uncomfortable, but she wasn't scared of him. She was so worked up that it took her several seconds to realize the warmth that was engulfing her due to the heat emanating from his body.

"Wrong," he hushed into her ear, bumping his nose against it. "I won't let you see anything that isn't pleasurable. I love yo-" he caught himself late and sighed next to her cheek, mad at himself for his weakness. But she already knew in any case, so he didn't feel as if he was revealing anything new. "I love you too much to make you suffer," he went on, "and I know that you know because if not you wouldn't be trusting me with this." He put aside her fragranced hair and bit her on the neck, increasing the pressure, and suddenly felt her hand in his hair like a plier, pulling strongly down, making him grunt in mild pain.

"Don't mark me!" she muttered annoyed, releasing his soft mane. "And you loved me back then and hurt me anyways," she recalled with no regrets, keeping her position under him firmly, not giving in to her concerns.

"Fuck Rey, I already… You know…" he exhaled exasperated, touching with his fingers the area of his scalp she had left sore. "Can we talk this at another time? Can I resume…?" He snorted loudly, almost out of himself, over excited and trembling by the need to bury himself inside her, her nearness and scent drugging him like the best of spices.

"Since when are you so polite, _Kylo_?" Rey asked shaking her butt against him tauntingly. Ironically, the use of his dark name and not her sex frolicking his cock was the sign that told him he could keep going forward. She turned her head towards him. "I'm not denying you."

Their eyes met, their hot breaths mingling in the lukewarm air. Both recognized in the opposite mirror that whatever had joined them together on that arctic planet time ago was still there, unbreakable and constant. It was soothing and inspiring.

"Good. Because I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were," Ben confessed. He saw her smirk and then approach his face to lick his lips confidently with her playful tongue. His mouth captured hers possessively, his hips replicating the movement and pressing forward against her core. They both moaned at the same until eventually Rey broke the kiss.

"Keep your promise," she warned raising one hand to caress his cheek and jaw lovingly. "Only pleasurable things."

Ben nodded before pecking her once more. Then he undid the path of her body backwards, leaving kisses, nose caresses and weak nibblings over her shoulder blades and narrow back. By the time he got to her bottom, two of his fingers were inside of her, verifying how slicked she already was for him. Rey clenched his digits, letting him know that she wanted the _real_ him inside her and not a poor imitation. Ben smiled against her ass, biting enough for her to feel it but without leaving a mark. He sat straighter on his knees, positioning himself behind her, one hand guiding his cock to its destination, the other holding her in place by the hip. Only one thought pummeled his mind as he entered her: to make that moment such an once-in-a-lifetime experience that she wouldn't be able to avoid coming back for more in the future.


End file.
